La vie n'est pas un fleuve tranquil
by Hachiko06
Summary: Tout peut basculer très vite dans la vie d'une personne, sans même qu'on s'en aperçoive. Ce qu'il faut, c'est s'adapter et évoluer en fonction de ce qui nous arrive. Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort.
1. Chapter 1

Tout bascule tellement vite dans une vie

disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling.

...

Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du survivant chez les sorciers, ou la célèbre actrice chez les moldus, a tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse. Du moins avait tout ce qu'il faut, seulement comme on le dis si bien : Toute bonne chose a une fin.

Il y a 6 mois, plus exactement le 1 décembre de l'année précédente, elle était heureuse.

Elle venait de rentrer d'un tournage qui avait duré plus de deux mois, et était tout simplement impatience de revoir l'amour de sa vie, James. Chose à laquelle elle était loin de s'attendre, c'était de le trouver dans la seule pièce qui est toujours fermée à clé. Légèrement effrayée, elle le regarda debout au milieu de tout ce qui la ramenait au monde magique, journaux, matériel de potions, vieux livres de sorcellerie ... Il ne dit rien quand elle arriva en face de lui, il la regardait comme si elle était une étrangère.

- Pourquoi ? fut la seule chose qu'il sut dire au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Mais Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne voyait pas quelle réponse était la mieux. A vrai dire, aucune réponse n'aurait pû expliquer pourquoi pendant 4 années de relation elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de lui annoncer la vérité sur elle.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à James pour qu'il réagisse. Il sortit lentement de la pièce, s'approcha d'Hermione et comme s'il était sur le point de mourir, il l'embrassa tendrement, tellement tendrement qu'elle compris que c'était un baiser d'adieu. Non ce ne fut pas un baiser qu'elle apprécia, car il était significatif de trop de souffrance, et parce qu'il avait le goût du désespoir et de la tristesse. Il ne dura que quelques instants, et les deux jeunes personnes cessèrent le baiser les larmes roulant sur leurs joues. Il lui susurra un "Je t'aimais" dans l'oreille, puis partit. Non il n'y eut pas de pas précipités, de porte qui claque, rien qui pourrait montrer à la jeune sorcière qu'il était en colère ou heureux de la quitter, juste des pas lourds et lents, si lents qu'elle aurait pû sans mal l'arrêter et lui demander pardon, ou tout lui expliquer pour le récupérer. Dieu sait à quel point elle l'aimait, et ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour retourner 4 années plus tôt, au moment où elle l'avait rencontré. Seulement au moment où James lui disais ces mots fatidiques, elle tomba sur le sol, telle une marionette dont on venait de couper les ficelles. Elle aurait pû sembler morte s'il n'y avait pas eu les soubresauts causés par les larmes. Elle entendait James partir, mais n'arrivais pas à bouger le moindre muscle, la moindre articulation, ni même à hausser la voix pour lui supplier de rester ou pour l'appeler.

Ce fut au bout de deux minutes, qui lui semblèrent être une éternité, qu'elle réalisa que tout n'était pas perdu, et que si elle le rattrapait, elle pourrait tout reprendre à zéro avec lui, sans mensonges, sans cachoteries. Alors elle se leva, et partit en courant après James. La porte grande ouverte derrière elle, Hermione descendit les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, hurlant le nom de celui qu'elle aimait à tue-tête. Arrivée dans le Hall, elle le vit franchir la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, ce qui la décida à accélérer si elle ne voulait pas le perdre de vue, ni le perdre tout court. A peine avait-elle franchit la porte d'entrée qu'elle hurlait "JAMESSSSSSSSSSS !!"

Seulement James venait de commencer à travarser la rue, et alors qu'il se retournait pour revenir sur ses pas, il était percuté de plein fouet par une voiture. Il roula sur le capot, puis sur le toit, pour quelques mètres derrière la voiture, qui s'arrêta. Le conducteur sortit, paniqué, et alla voir le jeune homme allongé au milieu de la chaussée.

- Appelez les secours !! hurlait-il à n'importe qui.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année sortit son portable et composa le numéro des secours. Ces derniers arrivèrent seulement 3 minutes plus tard. Les secouristes tentèrent tout ce qu'ils purent pour réanimer James, massage cardiaque, bouche à bouche, défibrilateur ...

Hermione regardait la scène sans vraiment la voir, ses yeux étant posés sur James, qui sursautait à cause du défibrilateur, c'est seulement quand son torse retombait pour la troisième et dernière fois qu'elle réagit.

Elle se mit à hurler son prénom jusqu'à plus souffle. Elle surprit toute la rue, et un des secouristes vint la calmer avec un sédatif. Hermione fut amenée à l'hôpital le plus proche alors que le corps était emmené à la morgue dans une autre voiture.

Notre héroine se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans un lit d'hôpital, perfusée. Sa première réflexion fut de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Puis le vrai réveil survint quand elle se remémora toute la scène, la rupture, la poursuite, l'accident ... Une bouffée de panique la submergea et elle suffoqua. Aussitôt une infirmière vint pour l'aider à respirer correctement et la remettre sous sédatif, beaucoup plus léger cette fois. Elle dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin, au moment où les infirmiers venaient lui apporter son petit déjeuner.

Elle ne mangea pas ce jour-là, ni même le jour suivant, ni pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Elle aurait dû sortir de l'hôpital depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, mais son refus d'avaler quoi que ce soit inquiétait les médecins. Ses parents lui rendaient visite tous les jours pour voir comment elle allait. Rien ne changeait jamais, même au bout d'un mois elle ne disait mot, bien qu'elle avait recommencer à se restaurer, sous l'oeil plus que vigilent des médecins, de son père, et des ordres de sa mère. En effet cette dernière la forceait à manger, et allait jusqu'à lui mettre la nourriture dans la bouche et à la forcer à avaler. Elle passa le nouvel an à l'hôpital, entourée de ses parents avec l'accord du personnel soignant.

Ses amis sorciers commencèrent à lui rendre visite à partir du 1er Janvier. Harry avait téléphoné chez les parents de sa meilleure amie afin de lui souhaiter une bonne année, et avait donc appris la nouvelle, alors dès ce moment lui, Ginny et Ron étaient venus. Ils venaient la voir tous les jours, même le dimanche, malgré la grossesse de Lavande, qui accompagnait Ron partout où il allait. Chaque jour était la même chose : les parents d'Hermione arrivaient, lui faisaient prendre son petit déjeuner, enfin autant qu'elle puisse en avaler, puis lorsque ses amis étaient enfin là, ses parents partaient à la maison ou aux divers endroits où ils devaient aller pour les papiers administratifs. Pour dire la vérité, Hermione se fichait de tous ceux qui venaient la voir, parce qu'elle savait qu'à cause d'elle une personne en particulier ne pourrait jamais venir la voir à nouveau. Petit à petit elle plongeait dans la dépression et n'était presque plus qu'un pantin désarticulé, elle ne vivait plus vraiment.

Ginny passait beaucoup plus de temps avec elle que tous les autres. Harry et Ron devaient aller travailler, bien qu'ils n'ent avaient pas la moindre envie, et Lavande devait rester chez elle le plus possible pour sa grossesse. Quant à Ginny, elle était devenue professeur à Poudlard, et le professeur McGonagall lui avait ordonner de prendre un congé de durée indéterminée afin que "l'ancienne meilleure élève de Poudlard puisse avoir à ses côté une personne qui lui est chère dans cette période particulièrement difficile". Donc elle venait en même temps qu'Harry et Ron, mais ne partait que tard le soir. Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de faire parler sa meilleure amie, et quand elle n'y arrivait pas, ce qui était le cas tous les jours, elle lui racontait tous les potins qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête.

Mme et Mr Weasley, ainsi que Fred et Georges, vinrent lui rendre visite à plusieurs reprises. Seuls les deux jumeaux arrivèrent à lui arraché un tout petit sourire, quand ils reparlèrent des bonnes vieilles farces qu'ils avaient pû faire à l'époque où Ombrage régnait sur Poudlard.

C'est exactement le 20 janvier qu'Hermione reparla pour la première fois, et cela par unique réflexe. En effet grêce à la présence de ses amis, qui avaient commencé à se manifester par dizaines, Harry et Ron s'étaient chargé d'appelé toutes les connaissances qu'avait Hermione dans les deux mondes (Harry des moldus et Ron des sorciers, cela va sans dire), Hermione n'était pas tombée dans la dépression totale, mais avait recommencé à manger d'elle-même et à sourire de nouveau. Ses parents n'ont jamais été aussi heureux qu'elle soit une sorcière que quand ils voyaient les anciens Griffondors lui faire des petits sorts pour la faire sourire. Ce jour du 20 janvier, elle écoutait Ron et Harry parler d'une vieille potion qu'elle avait concocté des années plus tôt, le polynectar. Ron racontait à Harry comment un de ses amis au département des mystères devait en fabriquer tout un chaudron. Ils cherchaient à se remémorer les ingrédients, mais il leur en manquait un, le plus important, et ils n'étaient pas sur le point de le trouver, c'est alors qu'ils entendirent une toute petite voix leur dire :

- Cheveux.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. La mère d'Hermione se rapprocha de sa fille.

- Qu'as-tu dis ma chérie ?

- Des cheveux ... répéta Hermione.

- Des cheveux pour quoi ? Dis -m'en plus je t'en prie chérie.

- Pour le polynectar, il leur manque les cheveux. Harry, Ron.

- Ah mais oui !! cria Harry tout d'un coup. Hermione t'es un génie avec une mémoire d'éléphant, Ron l'ingrédient qui manque, ce sont les cheveux de la personne dont on veut prendre l'aspect. Merci Hermione.

- De rien Harry, répondit la jeune femme.

Ginny sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie tellement elle était heureuse.

- Tu reparles !! Tu reparles Hermione, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais parler, que j'ai prié je ne sais trop qui, votre ... Dieu je crois, c'est ça chéri ?

- Oui Ginny c'est ça, dit Harry. Et c'est vrai, elle a prié tous les soirs pour qu'Hermione reparle. Tu vois que ce n'était pas inutile.

- Harry ...

- Oui Hermione ?

- Puis-je te parler, seul à seul ?

- Oui bien sûr Hermione. S'il vous plaît ?

Tous quittèrent la salle, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls.

Personne ne sut jamais ce qui a pû se dire tout le temps qu'ils furent tous les deux seuls, excepté les deux personnes concernées bien sûr. Mais quand Harry sortit de la pièce, il demanda aux parents d'Hermione, s'ils voulaient bien qu'Hermione sorte de l'hôpital pour rester chez Ginny et lui quelques temps. Ils parurent surpris et déçus, mais acceptèrent à l'unique condition qu'ils puissent lui rendre visite n'importe quand.

C'est donc pour emménager chez Ginny et Harry qu'Hermione quitta l'hôpital une semaine plus tard. Bien qu'elle fasse encore des cauchermards quelques nuits, elle se remettait petit à petit et passait voir ses parents tous les jours, pour rester avec eux et Ginny, toujours en congé, de 11h à 15h. Deux mois après qu'elle se soit installée chez ses amis, le donne changea quand Ginny lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Bien qu'heureuse pour eux, hermione ne put s'empêcher un petit instant de nostalgie en pensant à James pendant deux secondes. Cependant quand elle pensait à lui, elle ne pleurait plus, mais souriait en repensant à tous les moments positifs de leur relation. Oui elle reprenait pied, comme elle le pouvait, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait mis en vente son appartement ainsi que ses meubles, et avait demandé à ses amis de s'occuper de récupérer ses affaires concernant la magie. Elle voulait tout recommencer à zéro, dans le monde qui lui appartenait, le monde magique.

Elle alla à la banque pour retirer son argent, afin de le placer à Gringotts. Elle acheta une petite maison pas très loin de Pré au Lard, de nouveaux meubles, une nouvelle garde-robe. Tout ce qu'elle garda furent tous les objets et vêtements qui appartenaient à James et qu'il avait laissé chez elle depuis maintenant plsu de 2 ans. Elle garda également les photos d'elle et de James. Les affaires de son défunt petit-ami furent rangés au grenier alors que les photos furent classées dans plusieurs albums photos tous intitulés "James et moi". Elle finit tous les papiers, la maison ... lui prirent jusqu'au moi de mai.

Un mois après son emménagement, Hermione et Ginny, qui commmençait maitenant à avoir un petit bidon, allèrent faire un peu de shopping parce que les quelques vêtements d'Hermione commençaient à faire un peu abimés, et Ginny devait s'acheter des vêtements de grossesse. De plus l'ancienne meilleure élève de Poudlard avait besoin de s'acheter une nouvelle baguette magique. Elles allèrent donc au Chemin de Traverse faire les boutiques.

Ginny était réellemen heureuse de voir que son amie allait de mieux en mieux. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose pour qu'elle oublie définitivement toute cette histoire, mais il était encore trop tôt pour cela. Le plus important était qu'elle puisse retrouver une vie normale, avec ses amis, sa famille, un travail ... une vrai vie quoi.

...

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez pour un premier chapitre ?**

**Je sais que c'est triste, enfin j'espère avoir assez bien écrit cette partie triste parce que c'est très difficile de faire ressentir de la tristesse par l'écriture.**

**En même temps je tiens à vous préciser que cette fois je n'abandonnerai pas au milieu, parce que ça devrait bien se passer pour celle-ci, sauf si bien sûr personne n'aime ce que j'ai écrit... Petite review ?? s'il vous plaît ?**


	2. Chapter 2

La vie n'est pas un fleuve tranquil

Me voilà pour une suite. Depuis que j'ai arrêté le premier capitre, j'ai cogité sur la suite, et j'ai eu énormément d'idées, beaucoup trop même ... C'est dur de choisir, mais je vais voir ce que ça donne au fil du temps que j'écris, je laisse mon imagination s'occuper de tout, sans que je ne prévois quoi que ce soit. Je suis très contente de la review que j'ai reçu de Pocabie, et de son conseil ... T'inquiètes, je vais essayer de le suivre et de faire une fiction qui sort des clichés !! lol

Disclaimer : ca n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre : rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que vénérer cette chère JK Rowling (je plaisante pour le vénérer).

Maintenant place à la suite !!

...

Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtement, tout nouveau apparement, parce qu'Hermione n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. En même temps elle était restée très longtemps enfermée et sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit. En tout cas ce magasin était merveilleux, et proposait des articles d'excellente qualité pour des prix très rexpectables, surtout quand on se retrouvait sans travail, et avec tout son argent dépensé dans des nouveaux meubles et une nouvelle maison. On pourrait croire de l'extérieur qu'il s'agirait d'une boutique pour personnes aisées uniquement, mais cela n'était pas le cas du tout. Le magasin était séparé en trois étages : au sous-sol se trouvait les vêtements pour enfants, au rez-de chaussée pour les femmes adultes et au premier les hommes adultes. Rien que le rez-de chaussée était lui-même divisé par des rayons très spécifiques : vêtements normaux et sport, vêtements soirées, femmes enceintes et vêtements de grossesse, et sous-vêtements.

Bien qu'Hermione semblait émerveillée, Ginny, elle, se dirigeait tranquillement vers l'arrière-caisse, ce qui étonna son amie. Apparement Ginny connaissait le propriétaire de cet endroit magique. A peine cette pensée trversait l'esprit de notre brune qu'elle réalisait qu'elle aussi connaissait non pas le propriétaire, mais LES propriétaires, qui n'étaient autre que les soeurs Patil, anciennes camarades de Poudlard. Heureuses de revoir Hermione Granger, elles se précipitèrent vers elle et la serrèrent tellement fort qu'elle faillit s'étouffer.

- Hermione, quel plaisir de te revoir debout et en pleine santé !! s'exclama Parvati.

- Oui c'est réellement génial de te voir ici, dans notre boutique, je suis tellement heureuse !! hurla, presque, Padma.

- Merci les filles, répondit Hermione, merci infiniment. C'est très agréable pourmoi aussi de vous revoir. Votre boutique est magnifique, vous avez monté une belle affaire.

- Merci Hermione, reprit Padma. Il faut dire que la vente de vêtements est un business très rapporteur, et puis on peut faire ce qu'on a toujours aimé faire :

"Parler et conseiller" dirent les deux soeurs en choeur.

- En parlant de conseil les filles, demanda tout doucement Ginny, j'aurais besoin de vêtements de grossesse, mais qui ne fassent pas trop grossesse, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Evidement qu'on voit Ginny. Suis-moi, nous avons reçu des articles récemment qui te plairont, ce sont de pures mervei ...

Ginny s'éloigna en companie de Parvati, enfin c'est ce que pensa Hermione, parce qu'il était toujorus aussi difficile de les différencier, à part au niveau look. L'une des deux ressemblait vraiment à une femme d'affaire, alors que l'autre, c'était plus le genre Femme Fatale. Coup de bol pour Hermione, elle était tombée sur la femme fatale ...

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas uniquement venue pour accompagner Ginny ? devina Padma.

- Tu supposes très bien, avoua Hemione, amusée. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Suite aux récents événements j'ai déménager, et je me suis débarrassée de tous mes anciens vêtements, donc il faut que je refasse le plein.

- Aller viens avec moi, on va t'aider, et crois-moi que tu vas ressortir changée, lui lança miss Patil avec un clin d'oeil.

Sur ce elles se dirigèrent vers les autres rayons du rez-de-chaussée.

Hermione choisissait quelques ensembles, tandis que Padma se chargeait entièrement les bras de tonnes et de tonnes de fringues. Hermione ayant était une actrice dans le mnode moldus, son physique était parfait, le genre de physique que même si elle portait un pyjama col-roulé avec des imprimés de Bugs Bunny dessus, elle serait quand même sexy (ndla : je sais que c'est un peu arcaïque, mais j'ai voulu m'amuser lol, clin d'oeil à toutes les filles qui n'ont pas ce physique). Au bout de 3 heures de choix, elles passèrent donc à l'essayage, et bien que Ginny avait fini depuis très longtemps ses achats, Hermione n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Toujours aussi chanceuse, elle dû essayer CHAQUE vêtement, dans des ensembles différents, et en faire le défilé devant ses amies. Elle eut droit à toutes sortes de commentaires, du "Oh non on dirait une none !!" de la part de Padma, au "Oh non, ondirait une prostituée" de la part de Ginny, qui commençait déjà à prendre au sérieux son rôle de future maman. Au fur et à mesure, les vêtements s'empilaient selon trois piles : pile 1) aucun risque ca va pas; pile 2) je sais pas j'hésite; pile 3) ouais, celui-là je le prends.

Alors que les filles rangeaient la pile 1, Hermione réglait une fois pour toute les cas de la pile 2, qui se vit finalement réduite de moitié. Il était 21h passée quand elles passèrent à la caisse. Je ne préfère même pas vous annoncer pour combien elles en ont eu, parce que cela risquerait de vous rendre folles. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, c'est qu'ils y avait tellements de sacs que même en étant rapetissés, Hermione n'avait pas assez de place dans les 4 poches qu'elle avait, ni dans son sac à main, et que ses dernières économies venaient d'être englouties. Résultat, elle devrait partir à la recherche d'un travail le plus vite possible, ou elle ne pourrait même plus se payer de quoi manger. Qu'avait-elle fait de suivre Ginny dans cette boutique, et qu'avait-elle fait de se laisser aller à TOUT essayer ... Ces chères soeurs Patil avaient un don de persuasion très évolué !! Et maintenant Hemrione devait tout ranger dans son armoire, qu'elle finit par vider parce qu'elle eu une meilleure idée. Il y avait une pièce qui ne lui servait à rien, mais strictement à rien, elle en décida d'en faire un dressing. C'est ainsi que toute la nuit elle plancha comme elle le pû pour apprendre à bricoler convenablement, mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'Hermione Granger, la jeune femme qui adore apprendre tout et n'importe quoi. Le lendemain matin, bien que fatiguée, elle commença à se bricoler de quoi se faire un dressing dans cette nouvelle pièce. La magie était évidement de la partie. Elle s'en servait pour vérifier ce qu'elle faisait et pour corriger lorsqu'elle faisait une erreur.

Le soir elle reçu un hiboux de sa meilleure amie, qui lui annonçait qu'elle viendrait lui rendre visite le lendemain. Pourquoi pas, comme ça je vais pouvoir lui cuisiner un bon petit plat.

C'était sûr, elle reprenait du poil de la bête, mais à chaque moment de repos, elle repensait à son ancien petit ami, et réalisait qu'il lui manquait énormément, bien que Pattenrond étati une excellente compagnie quand elle avait du chagrin. Après avoir prix un bon bain bien chaud, elle alla se coucher, non sans avoir embrassé la photo d'elle et de James, placée près de son oreiller, pour qu'elle ne l'oublie jamais. Elle sombra dans les bras de morphée très vite, devant rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait raté la veille.

- Hermione !!

La concernée ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Hermione !!

Elle émergea légèrement.

- HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Là elle fit un saut digne d'un athlète de saut en hauteur. Mais qui pouvait bien hurler de cette manière de bon matin. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir une Ginny plus qu'inquiète. Alors elle eut un réflexe, réveil. Il était 1h de l'après-midi !! Elle avait dormit jusqu'à 1h de l'après-midi. C'était pas normal ça dis-donc. Ginny prit la parole, calemement cette fois.

- J'ai frappé, te tu répondais pas, donc je suis rentrée, d'ailleurs tu devrais protéger ta maison un peu plus quand même. J'ai fait le tour du proprio, et t'étais nulpart, donc je suis montée, et là j'ai vu tes affaires éparpillées de partout, j'ai pris peur, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, et donc j'ai crié, et là je t'ai trouvée, dans ton lit, en train de dormir.

- C'était le désordre aussi en bas ? fut la seule question passant par l'esprit embrumé de la brune.

- Non, c'était super clean, répondit son amie rousse, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais connue aussi ordonnée !!

- Les tournages, on était obligés de tout ranger, ou on se faisait piqué nos affaires, plaisanta Hermione.

Elle se leva, et alla jusque dans la cuisine, suivie par la future maman. Alors elle lui demanda :

-Que veux-tu manger Gin ?

- Manger ? Je n'en ai aucune idée Mione. Fais ce que tu veux, ça m'ira.

- OK, comme tu voudras.

Elle commença donc à cuisiner, pendant que Ginny lui racontait les derniers potis, tirés évidement de la Gazette des Sorciers. Il faut dire qu'Hermione avait manqué pas mal de chose ces dernières semaines. Alors qu'Hemione pensait, Ginny continuait :

- Il paraîtrait que le jeune Potter va être prochainement parent ... On le sait déjà ça. C'est fou comme la presse a toujorus un train de retard concernant Harry et moi. Zappe. Notre personne célèbre de la semaine est une ancienne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, une femme brillante et magnifique, qui est récemment revenues du monde moldu à cause d'un incident encore inconnu de la presse. Ah ben il parlent de toi. Pour changer, les sujets préférés de la presse sont Harry et ses proches. Oh attends il y a un artice intéressant là. Quand l'élève dépasse le maître. Ca parle de Malfoy : _Grâce à son action dans la guerre contre le Lord Noir, en tant qu'espion, et à son sens des affaires sûrement héréditaire, le jeune Drago Malfoy a su se placer un rang au dessus de son défunt père. En effet après avoir effectué des études de commerces sorciers et d'art, il a monté seul son entreprise de stylisme et de mode, Dragon's wings, qui est aujourd'hui l'entreprise la plus célèbre. En plus d'avoir le meilleur styliste sorcier qu'il soit, il a ouverts plusieurs boutiques à travers le monde, et vient tout juste de lancer ses accessoires et son magazine._

_Cependant, comme pour tous, il y a un mais dans cette merveilleuse vie. En effet le jeune Malfoy se trouve être un coeur à prendre. Chose totalement étonnante, vu qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut pour plaire à une femme. Nous lui avons demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas encore eu la corde au coup, et il nous a tout simplement répondu :_ Je ne m'intéresse pas aux femmes qui n'en veulent qu'à mon argent. _Y a-t-il dans ce bas monde une femme digne de ce bon parti ? A vos marques mes dames, la course vient de commencer._

_Votre bien aimée Rita Skeeter._

- Elle n'est pas encore morte celle-là ? lança froidement Hermione. Quelle peau de vache.

La haine qu'elle ressentait envers Rita Skeeter à l'poque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'était pas estompée, bien loin de là. Elle servit Ginny, qui ne pensait pas que sa meilleure amie était capable de cuisiner des spaghetti à la bolognaise correctement. Mais ce n'était pas juste correct, c'était divin !!

- Hermion, tes spaghetti sont tout bonnement divins.

- Merci Gin'. répondit Hermione. C'est James qui m'a appris à les faire, il cuisinait tellement bien.

- Il te manque n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Ginny.

- Plus que tout le reste de mon ancienne vie. Il était doux, attentioné, aimant, gentil, marrant, sexy, musclé, tendre, prévenant ... Il avait tout pour rendre heureuse une femme. Et il m'a comblée de bonheur pendant quatre années. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il vous rencontre au moins une fois avant tout ce qui s'est ... Excuse-moi.

Elle partit en courant jusque dans la salle de bain, qu'elle ferma à clé, où elle se lâcha et pleura pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Même si elle vivait toujours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de son décès, parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle aurait dû lui dire toute la vérité dès le jour où elle avait compris qu'elle aimait cet homme.

Elle ressortit, sona mie n'avait pas bougé de place, et l'attendait.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Je comprends que tu puisses avoir besoin de craquer de temps en temps.

- Oui, ca n'arrive pas souvent, mais quand ça vient, c'est tout d'un coup, je ne voulais pas t'infliger ce spectacle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Hermione.

- Je m'inquiète pour le bébé, ce n'est pas bon pour un feotus de ressentir les émotions négatives de sa mère.

Ginny parut stupéfaite que son amie sache cela. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs comrpendre par le regard de totale incompréhension qu'elle lui jeta.

Hermione crut bon de s'expliquer.

- J'ai travaillé sur un rôle d'obstétricienne, un médecin moldu qui s'occupe uniquement des femmes enceintes, alors j'ai voulu en savoir un maximum pour rendre mon personnage plus crédible.

- Ma petite hermione, fan de l'apprentissage, je te retrouve enfin !!

L'après-midi passa très vite. Ginny l'aida même à ranger ses vêtements dans son nouveau dressing, qui fut gratifié d'un "mais t'es folle t'aurais pû te blesser, t'aurais dût appeler Harry ou Ron, c'est leur rôle de meilleurs amis mecs après tout !! En tout cas c'est super bien fait" par notre maman poule. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, et Hermione intima à son amie son envie de retravailler. Ginny fut très enthousiaste à ce propos.

- C'est une excellente idée Mione. Je sais que cela te fera du bien de travailler un peu, ça occupera tes journées, et peut-être que je ne te verrais plus endormies à 1h de l'après -midi. Dans quoi veux-tu te lancer ?

- Dans la vente ou alors bibliothécaire. Ce sont des métiers qui me passionent, l'un parce que 'on a contact avec mes gens, l'autre parce qu'on a accés à tellement de livres que cela me rendrait tout simplement folle.

Ginny rit face à cette remarque :

- Je vois que ton amour des bouqins est toujorsu d'actualité. Tu sais quoi, je vais essayer de me renseigner de mon côté avant de repartir pour l'école.

- Merci Gin'. Au fait tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu enseignais à Poudlard.

- Tu ne l'as jamais demandé, sourit son amie.

- J'en suis désolée Ginny, me pardonnes-tu ?

- Bien sûr que oui, idiote. Alors, à Poudlard, je suis professeur de Botanique.

- Sérieusement ? Je t'aurais plus vue prof de défenses contre les forces du mal, ou de métamorphose, mais pas de botanique.

- Et pourtant c'est ce que je suis, dit Ginny. Et j'adore ça, parce que tout est vert, toute cette nature, toutes ces plantes qui ont des centaines d'années, ca nous fait nous sentir petits, et très jeunes. Et puis les élèves sont très gentils avec moi, peut-être suis-je chanceuse.

- Non, crois -moi Gin', c'est parce que tu es géniale, et que tes élèves l'ont senti !!

Ginny était amusée par cette conversation, elles n'évaient pas parlé de Poudlard depuis longtemps. Elle regarda l'heure et s'affola en réalisant qu'Harry n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

- oh Mon Dieu il faut que j'y aille, harry va rentrer, et s'il ne me voit pas, il va engager tous ses amis aurors pour me retrouver !!

- Celane m'étonne pas d'harry. A la prochaine Gin' !!

- Bye ma belle !!

Ginny transplana chez elle, laissant Hermione, qui alla se prendre une bonne douche, et se coucha. Le lendemain elle partirait à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi, chez les sorciers cette fois.

Il était 8h30 quand Hermione mit un pied hors du lit, fraiche comme une rose. Elle fit son lit, puis alla se doucher, histoire de ne pas sembler trop fatiguée. Une fois propre et bien réveillée, elle sortie de la salle de bain une serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine, et se dirigea vers le dressing. Qu'allait-elle porter aujourd'hui ? Rien de trop sexy, c'est mauvais genre pour quelqu'un qui cherche un travail. Mais rien de trop sobre non plus, il ne faut pas que l'employeur la prenne pour une nonne ou qu'il la trouve enuyeuse. Après réflexion, elle opta pour une jupe blanche arrivant juste en dessous des genoux, evasée pour qu'elle puisse être libre de ses mouvements, pour un bustier rose pâle, un petite veste blanche, histoire d'être assortie et ne pas avoir trop chaud. Enfin elle enfila des chaussures roses très clair et pris un sac à main à la fois rose et blanc. Etonnant comme on peut être entièrement assorti parfois. Elle mis des boucles d'oreilles discrètes mais jolies, un collier en or blanc que lui avait offert James lors de leur un an de relation, et accrocha ses cheveux, lissés grâce à une lotion et à un après shampoing, à l'aide d'une barrette très discrète.

Et voilà, elle était fin prête pour sortir. Espérons que la baguette puisse rentrer dans la sac, sinon elle devarit la mettre dans son dos, ce qui était génant. Heureusement pour elle, la baguette rentra parfaitement dans le sac. Après avoir fermé sa porte et protéger sa maison contre toute tentatives d'effraction, magique ou non, on n'est jamais trop prudent, elle se dirigea vers la première boutique qu'elle vit.

Il s'agissait d'une boutique de chaussures. Elle entra, regarda les articles, puis se dirigea vers la vendeus afin de savoir s'il y avait un emploi à offrir. Malheureusement, tous les emplois sont pris maitenant.

Hermione continua et demanda à toutes sortes de boutiques, de celle de farces et attrapes à celle de vente de chaudrons.

A midi elle avait tenté sa chance dans près de 10 magasins, aucun n'ayant de poste à pourvoir. Elle décida de manger un morceau si elle voulait continuer cet après-midi sans mourir de faim. Elle entra donc dans un petit restaurant et demanda à être placée en terrasse. Le beau soleil méritait qu'on lui fasse honneur en restant à l'extérieur. Le serveur du Fizzies la plaça à la meilleure place sur la terrasse. En attendant de choisir ce qu'elle allait manger, elle commenda un verre de whisky pur feu, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'en avait pas bu, et elle se sentait d'une humeur courageuse.

Quelques minutes après avoir congédier le serveur, ce dernier revint, avec sa commande.

- Ce verre vous est offert par un admirateur au bar.

- Veuillez le remercier de ma part alors, lui confia-t-elle.

- Cela sera fait madame. Le serveur repartit.

Elle buvait tout en lisant la carte quand les rayons que lui offrait Monsieur Soleil furent stoppés sur le chemin. En plus court, quelqu'un s'était invité à ses côtés.

- Ca fait un bail Granger. Que deviens-tu ?

Cette voix, elle la connaissait mais ne pourrait parier sur son propriétaire. Elle avait sa petite idée, idée qu'elle allait affirmer ou confirmer la seconde qui suivrait. Elle leva la tête vers son interlocuteur, pour affirmer son idée, il s'agissait bien de ce cher Malfoy.

- En effet Malfoy, un bail. J'ai entendu parlé de toi ce matin, grâce à la gazette, félicitation pour ta réussite.

- Je t'en remercie Granger, il semblait qu'il riait. Il me semble cependant que la gazeete a également parler de toi, comme souvent pour dire vrai. La seule chose est que, contrairement à moi, la gazette n'a aucune idée de ce que tu as fait pendant ces 4 dernières années. Tu as su gardé le secret sur toute ta vie pendant une durée fort longue, chapeau Granger.

- Ne crois pas qu'en me félicitant tu arriveras à avoir quoi que ce soit de moi, serpentard.

Hermione aussi s'amusait face à la situation, les deux pires ennemis parlaient comme si de rien n'était.

- Je ne crois rien ma chère. Seulement je dois avouer que ta silouette a attiré mon oeil de styliste. Tu as changé depuis Poudlard, et physiquement tu ressemble à une des modèles que je vois tous les jours. Cela te va bien. Sur ce, je dois te laisser, ma courte pose est terminée, et ton serveur aux yeux de merlan fri revient avec ton plat. Bon appétit Granger, au plaisir de te revoir.

- Au revoir Malfoy.

Quand son serveur lui servit son plat, Hermione comprit que ce cher Malfoy avait visé juste, le serveur avait des yeux de merlan fri. Elle ne s'intéressait plus au mecs, plus depuis James, et cela n'était pas prêt de changer.

La jeune femme mangea tranquillement, puis se permit un dessert, et un café. Après avoir payé l'addition, elle repartit à la recherche d'un emploi.

Au bout de deux heures de tentatives vaines, elle crut qu'elle hallucinait quand elle vit un écriteau dans une vitrine d'une librairie, disant qu'il y avait un poste vacant. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pû imaginer, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur pouravoir ce poste. D'ailleurs quand elle entra, la propriétaire, une vieille dame avec un visage rond et des cheveux pratiquement tous blancs, lui demanda:

- Vous cherchez un livre en particulier mademoiselle ?

- Non, répondit Hermione, je ne viens pas en tant que cliente, seulement je viens pour l'écriteau dans votre vitrine. Il se trouve que j'ai besoin d'un travail et que j'aime tout ce qui se rapporte aux livres. J'aimerais donc travailler pour vous si cela est possible, évidement.

- Comment vous appelez-vous mon bout de chou ? demanda la vieille dame.

- Oh pardon, j'ai oublié. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Granger ? Vous êtes l'amie du célèbre Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui en effet.

- Ecoutez-moi miss Granger. J'ai besoin d'aide ici parce que je me fais vieille et que tous ces livres, je ne peux plus les classer et les ranger. Il me faut donc une personne en rayon. Et ne croyez pas que parce que vous connaissez Harry Potter je vais vous octroyer un traitement de faveur.

- Bien sûr que non, je n'accepterais jamais d'être traitée selon mes fréquentations plutôt que selon mon travail.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre, ajouta la propriétaire. Je m'appelle Irina Spalk. Appelez moi Irina s'il vous plaît. Vous avez le poste.

- Merci infiniment Irina. Quand puis-je commencer ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Demain matin de 6 à 11h, puis de 15h à 20h. Je sais que ce sont des horaires un peu désagréables, mais ce sont les moments où il est nécessaire de ranger les livres. Vous serez payée toutes les semaines de 25 Gallions.

- Waw, c'est génial !! ne vous en faîtes pas pour les horaires, ils me vont parfaitement Irian. Encore merci. A demain alors.

Hermione sortit de la librairie heureuse comme pas possible. Elle avait un travail, enfin elle avait trouvé un travail. Elle avait eu de la chance de trouver dès le premier jour de recherche en fin de compte.

Elle rentra chez elle, heureuse mais exténuée, se fit couler un bon bain. Elle s'apprêter à y rentrer quand elle entendit un bruit, comme des coups de bec sur la vitre de la salle bain. Elle enfila donc un peignoir et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, pour laisser entrer un grand hiboux, qui voleit d'une manière si noble qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle courru jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller prendre un petit biscuit, puis le donna aux hiboux en échange de ce qu'il lui apportait, soit un bouquet de fleurs dans les tons de rose blanc et jaune. Il y avait une carte qui accompagnait le bouquet. Il n'y avait que trois mots écrits dessus "_Vous êtes magnifique_".

Elle prit son bain tout en observant ces fleurs superbes, et en relisant la carte, comme si la relire des centaines de fois pouvait lui permettre de savoir d'où les fleurs venaient.

C'est sur une dernière pensée à ce bouquet qu'elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée, sans avoir eu aucne pensée pour James. Comme quoi il n'y a qu'un homme qui puisse vous en faire oublier un autre.

...

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ai-je franchi la ligne des clichés ou pas ?**

**Il est 02h55 à ma montre, ce qui veut dire que j'ai pondu ce chapitre en près de 4 heures. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Si ce n'est pas le cas, faîtes-moi une fleur, évitez de me lincher lol.**

**bisous et à bientôt**

**votre HACHIKO !!**


	3. Chapter 3

La vie n'est pas un fleuve tranquil

Disclaimer : Toujours pas mes personnages ...Oh grande vénérée JK Rowling, nous bous remercions pour ces personnages que vous avez inventé et dont on fait usage ... mdr

ndla principale : Je poste vite je sais, mais c'est parce que j'ai envie d'écrire en ce moment lol. Je remercie Hamaroo, qui m'a écrit une jolie review... Je lui souhaite également de bonnes vacances.

Je susi un peu triste d'avoir aussi peu de succés, mais j'espère que ca va changer vite.

...

Son anniversaire. Difficile pour elle de réaliser qu'elle avait aujourd'hui 28 ans. Même en face de ce gateau, de ces 28 bougies qui n'attendaient plus qu'on leur souffle dessus. Même en face de tous ces amis de Poudlard, de sa patronne, des Weasley au complet, de tout ce monde qui était venu pour la fête que Ginny, maintenant à son 6° mois, Harry et Ron. Non elle ne réalisait pas, ou alors ne voulait pas réaliser. Souffler ces bougies signifierait peut-être plus que d'avoir terminé une année de plus. Non ça signifait beaucoup plus. Souffler ces bougies, c'est tourner la page sur l'année qui vient de s'écouler, et donc renoncer à tout ce qui était arrivé. Il n'en était pas question, elle ne pourrait jamais y renoncer, l'oublier. Elle leva son regard vers ses amis qui attendaient qu'elle bouge, qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais elle n'acceptait pas de souffler ces putains de bougies. Alors elle se tourna vers Ginny et lui murmura simplement "Pardonnes-moi. ne me cherches pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Merci"

Sur ce elle transplana. Elle atterit dans un pré, et s'y allongea. Elle regarda le ciel pendant plusieurs minutes tout en parlant à James.

"Je suis désolée mon amour. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher cette partie de moi mais j'avais peur, j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes si je te le disais. Je sais que j'ai été lâche, complètement lâche, et pourtant je ne suis pas censée lêtre, au contraire. Tu imagines que j'ai combattu le sorcier le plus dangereux qui ai existé sur Terre ? Tu imagines que j'ai failli mourir à plusieurs reprises, que j'ai été torturée, blessée extérieurement et intérieurement ? Que je ne croyais plus au fait qu'un homme puisse être quelqu'un de bien jusqu'à ce que je te recontre ? Je dois t'avouer que je t'aimais par dessus tout, que 'aurais tout et n'importe quoi pour que tu restes avec moi, jusuq'à donner ma vie. Mais je n'ai rien fait, et je t'ai laissé mourir, sous mes yeux, toi l'homme que j'étais censée aimer de tout mon coeur. Je suis une sorcière et je n'ai même pas pû te faire revivre, ou t'empêcher d'avoir cet accident, surtout que c'est moi qui l'ai causé après tout. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? J'ai déménagé, mais j'ai gardé toutes tes affaires, je ne veux surtout pas m'en débarrasser. J'ai trouvé un autre travail, dans une librairie. Tu sais à quel point j'aime les livres. Ma patronne est une femme agée qui tient cette boutique depuis plus de 50 ans. Elle est adorable et quand elle me raconte son passé, je suis époustouflée par tout ce qu'elle a pû vivre. Oh et puis j'ai commencé à écrire un livre. Une fiction basée sur ma vie, seulement je ne considère pas cela comme une autobiographie. Quand je dis commencé j'exagère, parce qu'en fait il va êter publier dans quelques jours. Il s'est écoulé 10 mois depuis cette fameuse journée. Il s'en est passé des choses. Non pas dans ce sens là bien sûr, je n'ai pas envisager de commencer quoi que ce soit avec un autre homme après toi. Ce n'est tout bonnement pas imaginable parce que je t'aime trop pour cela.

Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je gèle ici, et je n'ai aucune idée de où je me trouve. Je te laisse James, pour le moment, ne t'inquiètes pas je reviendrai vite."

Hermione se releva, sa robe au départ rose pâle ne l'était plus vraiment désormais, mais il fait nuit et ça ne se voit pas. Il commença à pleuvoir, _comme si James était triste que je m'en aille_ pensa Hermione. Elle se met à marcher sans but autre que celui de se réchauffer, et repense à tout ce qui lui est arrivé pendant l'année qui vient de se terminer. Elle a été heureuse avec un homme qu'elle aimait, puis l'a perdu et tout a commencé à déchanter pour empirer de jours en jours, emportant chaque fois un peu plus de sa joie de vivre dans les limbes, la tuant petit à petit. Elle se souvient des quelques moments où elle a ressentit un léger sentiment de plaisir, ils ne se résument qu'à deux moments, se situant dans la même journée. Le premier avait été quand elle avait rencontré celle qui lui avait donné le courage d'écrire, de revivre au niveau professionel en lui donnant un job dans sa librairie. Le second moment avait été beaucoup plus bref, et immédiatement suivit de centaines de questions, qui lui avait envoyé ces fleurs ? Qui avait pû savoir qu'elle aimait les bouquets dans les tons de Soleil, comme on le dit dans le sud de la France ? Ces question étaient malheureusement toujorsu sans réponse, et cela intriguait Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Cependant ele ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de penser à un autre homme et de ne pas pleurer son amour perdu, et cela la menait directement dans le trou de la dépression pendant plusieurs minutes, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Oui Ginny avait raison, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se sentir coupable, mais il y a des choses bien plus faciles à dire qu'à faire, et tout le monde le sait.

Il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle ou ses amis allaient finir par s'inquiéter, et telle qu'elle connaissait Harry, il serait capable d'appeler tous les aurors qu'il connaissait pour la retrouver. Sur cette pensée elle sourit, car elle réalisa que ses amis tenaient réellement à elle, cependant elle ne faisait que les inquiéter avec ses crises, ses moments d'absence. Elle transplana, pour attérir dans son salon, où l'attendait une Ginny endormie sur le canapé. Comment peut-on traiter ainsi une femme enceinte. Comme si elle n'en avait déjà pas assez vécu avec la guerre et la constante peur de perdre quelqu'un de cher, il fallait en plus que sa meilleure amie lui donne du soucis alors qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Hermione se rapprocha de la future mère, fit apparaître une couverture qu'elle lui posa dessus pour lui éviter d'avoir froid dans la nuit. Ginny bougea réellement, mais ne fit que s'accrocher à la couverture. L'ancienne lionne monta alors dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama, et s'installa pour continuer son second livre. Il est vrai qu'elle n'aime absolument pas ne rien faire, alors quand elle n'arrive pas à dormir, comme cette nuit, elle s'occupe en écrivant. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fini assez vite son premier roman et avait commencer à en écrire un second. Autant le premier traitait en quelque sorte de son passé à travers un autre personnage, celui -là parlait d'une histoire totalement différente. Il s'agissait ici de 100 de fiction, mais elle devait avouer que cela lui plaisait plus.

_"Sarah se tourna vers son ami Marc, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il lui était particulièrement difficile de se dire que tout était désormais fini, tuot ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle devait y mettre un terme, ou alors il finirait par souffrir par sa faute. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il était hors de question qu'il sache son passé, ou il pourrait lui en vouloir à mort, ou pire, la prendre pour une folle._

_- Je suis désolée Marc, commença-t-elle tout doucement. Toi ... et moi ... nous..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Tu me fais peur là Sarah._

_Il tenta de lui prendre ses mains, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle se comportait d'une telle manière, mais elle se retira violemment._

_- NON MARC ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne peux plus, ok ? Toi et moi ... C'est fini. Tout est fini._

_Désormais elle pleurait mais s'en fichait, parce qu'elle avait pû apercevoir le coeur de son amour se briser à jamais. Il la regardait comme si ce n'était pas possible. Alors il porta sa main à sa poche, pour en sortir un écrin de velour noir. Sarah comprit alors qu'elle venait de rompre avec le gars qui comptait lui demander de l'épouser. C'est donc pour ça ce rendez-vous ? Il voulait me demander de l'épouser ? Au mon Dieu je suis ignoble, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Marc réussit à balbutier le mot qui brisa un peu plus le coeur de Sarah :_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pourquoi avait-elle suivi le conseil de sa mère, qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait que deux choix : le quitter ou lui dire la vérité. De toute façon il ne te croirait pas, avait-elle ajouté. Alors elle l'avait évité pendant des jours, voire des semaines, puis il l'avait appelé pour lui donner un rendez-vous. Sarah avait accepté, pensant que ce serait le dernier, ne se doutant pas une seule segonde qu'il allait la demander en mariage. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, c'était trop dur de lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais cela aurait été encore plus difficile pour lui de l'entendre à ce moment précis. Elle leva sa main vers le visage de Marc et le carressa tendrement. Ensuite elle lui prit l'écrin des mains, et s'en servit comme excuse._

_- Je ne suis pas prête ..._

_- Pas prête à quoi Sarah ?_

_- Je ne suis pas prête à m'engager dans quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. Je suis désolée._

_- Mais alors pourquoi tu me quittes ? Ne pouvais-tu pas tout simplement me dire que tu n'es pas prête à te marier ?_

_- Ecoutes-moi Marc, tu es un homme qui mérite de se marier avec une femme qui te mérite. Je ne te mérite pas, absolument pas crois-moi._

_- Je me fiche que tu penses que tu ne me mérites pas, parce que de un c'est faux, et de deux je t'aime et c'est le plus important._

_Ca y était, le moment fatidique. Encore une fois elle était devant deux choix : soit elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait également et dans ce cas elle aurait du mal à le quitter, soit elle lui disait qu'elle ne l'aimer pas, et il souffrirait sûrement moins, ou plutôt elle souffrirait moins. Elle ne réfléchit qu'une seule seconde, le temps lui était compté._

_- Le problème est justement là Marc, dit-elle, sûre d'elle._

_- Dans le fait que je t'aime ? Marc semblait des plus perdus. Et en quoi est-ce un problème ?_

_- C'est un problème parce que je ne ... t'aime pas ... pas autant que toi tu m'aimes, et tu pourrais en souffrir à long terme._

_- Et tu crois que t'entendre me dire ça de but en blanc ne me fait pas souffrir ?_

_Il état désormais énervé, ou alors désespéré._

_- Mais tu pourras t'en remettre, tandis que si je te fais du mal plus tard, tu ne t'en remettras sûrement pas aussi facilement._

_Sarah commença à partir, laissant l'écrin aux pieds de Marc. Elle se retourna pour la dernière fois, probablement, et lui dit tout simplement :_

_- Adieu Marc._

_Alors elle partit, Marc pleurant derrière elle, les larmes commençant à inonder son propre visage. Il rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il aimera encore plus et avec qui il pourra se marier, avoir des enfants et vivre heureux. Il le méritait, même elle ne sera jamais cette femme, parce qu'elle ne le méritait pas."_

Hermione reposa sa plume. Elle avait assez écrit pur le moment. Chaque chose en son temps, ou elle risquait de s'évader un peu trop. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, il était presque 5h du matin, et elle devait commencer à se préparer. Elle fit couler du café, et prépara un petit déjeuner pour son invitée, elle-même ne déjeunant que très rarement ces derniers temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait confectionné un petit plateau contenant un croissant, des toasts au beurre et à la confiture, un verre de jus d'orange, une tasse de café décaféiné, et une pomme. Si Ginny n'avait pas assez, elle pouvait se permettre de fouiller dans les placards. Elle se servit une tasse de café bien chaud, et l'emportant à l'étage avec elle, pur boire tout en choisissant ses vêtements. Etrangement, elle était d'humeur assez séductrice, et finit par s'habiller d'une jupe volante, un peu en-dessous de la mi-cuisse, blanche, de bas couleur chair, d'un haut rouge foncé légèrement décolleté, et de chaussures noires, assorties à sa veste, cela va de soi. Elel ne se maquilla pas, le maquillage étant fait puor les filles qui cherchent à masquer quelque chose (ndla : ce qu'on fait toutes dans le fond lol), elle ne fit que se mettre une touche de gloss tranparent pour mettre ses lèvres en évidence. Ses cheveux étaient lachés et parfaitement lisses et coiffés. Une touche de parfum, et il est l'heure d'aller au boulot. Elle referma son dressing, vérifia que rien n'était dérangé avant de redescendre réveiller son amie pour lui dire au revoir. Arrivée dans le salon elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas à réveiller Ginny, puisque l'odeur du petit déjeuner avait déjà réveiller le bébé.

- J'espère qu'il y a assez, dit Hermione, alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ginny se retourna et lui décocha un sourire tellement grand qu'un souffle de joie envahit le coeur de notre lionne. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour la nuit dernière.

- La couverture c'était toi ?

- Oui, qui veux-tu que ça ait pû être d'autre Ginny ?

- Tu connais Harry, il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois quand je m'endormais sur le canapé de notre maison. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il avait dû le faire avant de partir hier soir.

- Ginny, je suis désolée d'être partie. J'ai eu une petite crise de nostalgie.

Son amie la regarda et lui intima que ce n'était pas grave du tout et que tout le monde avait très bien compris. Hermione s'excusa et partit à la hâte, en retard pur la première fois pour le boulot. Elle courut presque, espérant qu'Irina ne serait pas trop énervée. Cela lui parraissait d'ailleurs bizarre qu'Irina puisse être én colère, cette femme passait son temps à sourire et à rire, à croire qu'elle était la joie de vivre en personne. Hermione la remerciait tout les jours inconsciemment parce qu'elle se sentait bien à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait sourire. Voir les gens autour de nous sourire nous permettrait presque de croire que notre vie est belle.

Il lui fallut à peu près une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à la librairie, et remarquer qu'elle était fermée. Chose particulièrement étrang étant donné qu'Irina ne fermait que le dimanche, pur pouvrori se reposer et voir ses petits enfants. Il était donc impossible qu'elle ait fermé aujourd'hui, ca devait être une erreur. C'est donc sur cette pensée que la griffondor entra dans la boutique, pour comprendre qu'elle était réellement fermée. Elle décida donc de trouver Irina pour comprendre comme cela pouvait être arrivé. Elle parcourut tous les rayons, tous merveilleusement bien rangés, appelant Irina. Enfin elle décida d'aller voir en arrière - boutique. Normalement elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller, parce qu'elle n'était pas vendeuse, mais là c'était un cas d'extrème urgence. Elle passa derrière le comptoire, un léger sentiment de culpabilité la traversant à l'idée qu'elle était en train d'enfreindre une règle, comme à Poudlard, pensa-t-elle. Elle avançait tout doucement, s'imaginant tous les pires scénarios qui pourraient arriver. Elle s'imagina retrouver Irina morte sur le sol, de façon naturelle ou non. Ou pire, elle l'imaginait en train de pleurer, ou lui annonçant qu'on avait racheté la boutique, ou qu'elle devait fermé pour raisons financières ...

Elle fut quelque peu rassurée quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'arrière boutique. Cependant il y avait au fond de la pièce une porte fermée. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Elle alla frapper à la porte, inquiète. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Cette dernière s'adressa à Hermione :

- Vous devez être Hermione Granger. Je me présente, Marianne Spalk, la belle-fille d'Irina.

- Enchantée madame.

Elle se serrèrent la main. La femme semblait un peu nerveuse. Hermione voulait savoir ce qui se passait pour que la belle-fille d'Irina vienne ici.

- Excusez-moi mon indiscrétion madame, tenta-t-elle, mais pourrais-je savoir pour quelle raison la boutique est fermée aujourd'hui ?

- Oh mais bien sûr jeune fille, répondit Marianne. Nous avons quelques problèmes de famille, et Irina va séjourner chez nous quelques temps. Etant donné que nous vivons assez loin de cette boutique, elle ne pourra pas ouvrir pendant quelques temps. Je suis désolée. Attendez ici quelques secondes je vais demander à Irina de venir vous parler.

Elle referma la porte et Hermione attendit patiemment, bien qu'anxieuse. Elle espéra qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de trop grave dans leur famille. Et si elle avait perdu un être cher ? Et si elle était elle-même malade ? Oh mon Dieu ! Elle et Irina était un peu amies, parce qu'elles parlaient beaucoup les jours où les clients se faisaient rares. Ainsi Hermione avait appris que sa patronne avait 3 fils, dont un décédé pendant la guerre, 2 belles-filles avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, 7 petits enfants, et désormais 2 arrières-petits enfants, une fille et un garçon. Une grande famille, de celle que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, où ils sont tous très soudés, et où toutes les épreuves sont affrontées tous ensemble. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie un jour d'avoir ce genre de vie, mais elle ne savait pas si elle sreait capable d'aimer de nouveau. Quand elle avait confié cela à Irina, la vieille dame lui avait annoncé qu'elle était assez douée en divination et qu'elle avait un aperçu des futurs de chaque personne entrant dans cette boutique. Elle lui confia également qu'elle allait aimer de nouveau, et qu'elle allait vivre heureuse, mais que si elle voulait que cela arrive, il fallait qu'elle arrête de culpabiliser et qu'elle commence à vivre de nouveau. Hermione l'avait remercié, mais elle ne croit pas vraiment à cette magie. Cependant elle se surprenait à enser que peut-être Irina disait vrai après tout.

Ses pensées furent coupées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre sur Irina, un air désolé sur le visage.

- Oh ma petite Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Joyeux anniversaire d'ailleurs, un peu en retard, mais bon, hier soir je n'ai pas pû t'offrir ton cadeau.

- Merci Irina, mais ce n'est pas important. Il n'y a rien de grave j'espère ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, dit Irina. Une de mes petite filles est tombée malade, et sa maladie va mettre quelques semaines pour guérir, alors j'ai décidé d'aller chez mon fils pour pouvoir rester auprès d'elle pendant que ses parents iront travailler. Cependant je ne peux pas garder la boutique.

- Mais moi je peux. Tu sais que je suis capable de vendre.

- Je le sais très bien, mais je pense que pour une première fois ca risque d'être un peu trop d'un coup, non ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas d'être débordée, bien au contraire. Et puis si tu pars en fermant pendant plusieurs semaines, tu risques d'avoir du mal financièrement quand tu reviendras, n'ai-je pas raison ? Si tu me montres comment m'occuper de la caisse et du livre de compte, je pourrais le faire. Et puis j'apprends très vite.

La jeune femme était très motivée, comme la première fois où Irina l'avait vu, quand elle lui avait demandé de la prendre pour son poste actuel. Irina repensa à tout le bon travail qu'elle avait fait les quelques semaines qu'elle était là, même si elle n'avait aucune expérience au départ. Elle réfléchit, puis regarda son employée, se disant qu'elle méritait une bonne augmentation pour autant de bonne volonté, et pour le fait qu'elle allait lui sauver la vie financièrement parlant.

- J'accepte. dit-elle au bout de 5 minutes. Un jour tu devras bien passer à l'étape supérieure et je serai peut-être trop fatiguée pour continuer éternellement. Je te laisse essayer pendant tout le temps que je suis chez mon fils, et si tu t'en sors bien, j'envisagerai peut-être de te faire vendeuse définitivement.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce matin elle était partie dans l'espoir de passer une bonne journée à ranger tous ces livres, et maintenant elle vcenait d'avoir une sorte de promotion. C'était un essai, certes, mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé en partant de chez elle.

Irina lui montra comment marchait la caisse, le code qu'elle deviat absolument taper à chaque fois si elle voulait encaisser un achat. Elel lui expliqua qu'il y avait un sort anti-vol sur l'entrée, et que si quelqu'un essayait de partir sans payer, la porte se bloquerait automatiquement jusqu'à ce que la personne ait payée. Cette alarme se déclenchait également grâce à des petis appareils, qui prendraient en photo toute personne essayant un braquage ou agressant Hermione. Elle n'avait rien à craindre au niveau sécurité, tout était en ordre, et puis, qui chercherait à agresser un libraire ? Après tout c'était bien les boutiques qui faisaient le chiffre d'affaire le plus mince durant l'année. Bien sûr tenir une boutique était une grosse responsabilité, il afudrait qu'elle vérifie que la caisse soit bien fermée avant de partir, que tous les livres sont bien rangés chaque matin avant d'ouvrir, qu'elle tienne le livre de compte à jour et surtout qu'elle apporte la caisse à Gringotts tous les samedi soirs. Malheureusement ce moment était le moment le plsu dangereux de la semaine, parce qu'entre la porte de la boutique et la porte de Gringotts elle n'aurait aucune protection, excepté sa baguette. Elle devrait faire très attention. Irina avait déjà été attaquée un samedi soir mais un jeune homme l'avait aidée et ainsi empêché qu'elle perde toute une semaine de recette. Hermione pria intérieurement que ce jeune homme soit également là quand elle aurait un problème, elle pensa à une sorte de héro défenseur des personnes en ville, ce qui la fit sourire. Irina n'avait jamais connu son nom, mais il été très charmant et très poli. Bref, enfin elle lui montra comment tenir le livre des comptes à jour, livre qu'elle devait absolument apporter à Gringotts avec la caisse, afin que les gobelins vérifient qu'il ne manque pas une mornille. Irina lui ocnfia la clé du coffre et lui dit qu'elle allait passer à la banque pour les prévenir de son remplacement avant d'aller chez son fils.

Bien qu'Hermione fut un peu submergée par autant d'informations, elle était contente de son nouveau travail, et, tout en disant au revoir à Irina, elle retourna l'écriteau sur la porte pour afficher que la boutique était ouverte.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de clients dans la matinée, tant mieux comme ça elle put ranger les rayons et conseiller les quelques clients présents. Elle adorait ce job, et si elle avait suffisament d'argent, elle aurait ouvert une librairie elle aussi, parce que c'était vraiment très agréable.

Vers midi et demi elle ferma pour aller se restaurer. Elle transplana chez Lavande et Ron pour proposer à Lavande et au bout de chou de venir manger un bout dehors, elle les invitait, bien évidement. Lavande paraissait heureuse et proposa d'inviter Ginny également, ce qu'elles firent. Elles allèrent à un petit restaurant près de la librairie, afin qu'Hermione n'ait pas à faire trop de chemin avant d'ouvrir l'après-midi. C'est Lavande qui commença à parler en premier, confiant à ses amies les exploits de son bébé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a déjà fait un pas, il est jeune pourtant non ?

Les deux autres femmes étaient mortes de rire face à une jeune maman aussi éblouie par son enfant. Ginny se carressa le ventre pensant que dans quelques mois ce serait lle qui parlerait de cette manière. Hermione les enviait un peu, mais après tout, il était un peu tôt pour elle d'avoir un enfant, surtout si celui-ci n'avait pas de père.

- Sinon Hermione, demanda Lavande, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci. Bien que ce matin j'ai eu la plus grande peur de ma vie. Ma patronne a eu un problème de famille, alors elle a faillit fermer la boutique pendant plusieurs semaines !

- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, comment l'as-tu fait changer d'avis ? la questionna Ginny.

- Je lui ai tout simplement si je pouvais la remplacer quelques temps, parce que si elle fermait maintenant elle aurait du mal à se remettre pécunièrement. Elle a réfléchit puis m'a dit que j'étais à l'essai pendant son absence et que si tout se passait bien elle me laisserait définitivement en tant que vendeuse !!

- Félicitations !! crièrent ses deux amies.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elles quand Giny et Lavande avaient crié, surtout un. En effet à quelques tables se trouvait un certain jeune homme, en charmante compagnie, compagnie qui à partir de ce moment faisait n'improte quoi pour attirer de nouveau son attention. Le jeune homme, qui était Draog Malfoy (ndla : vous l'aviez deviné j'en suis certaine lol), regardait les trois jeunes femmes, il devait avouer qu'elles étaient tuotes très belles. L'une parce que la grossesse rend toutes les femmes magnifiques, la seconde parce qu'elle rayonnait de joie et de bonheur, à croire que Weasmoche savait rendre sa femme heureuse, enfin la dernière, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger puisqu'il l'avait vue récemment, elle était tout simplement belle.

Les filles terminèrent de manger, puis payèrent l'addition. Elles allèrent jusqu'à la librairie, et visitèrent tranquillement pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait de la boutique. Au bout d'un moment les amies d'Hermione partirent et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule avec les livres. Elle arpentait les rayons, réfléchissant à un moyen de modifier un peu l'aspect esthétique de la librairie pour la rendre plus accueillante encore quand elle entendit que quelqu'un entrait dans la boutique. Enfin elle avait un client, après plus de deux heures d'attente. Non ele ne s'ennuyait pas, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec des livres, mais un peu d'action, on n'est jamais contre n'est-ce pas ? Elle alla accueillir son client, mais alors qu'elle allait dire bonjour, elle fut interrompue par un sourire narquois.

- Malfoy ? Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir dans une librairie ?

Drago fut amusé par la réflexion. Il lui répondit :

- Granger, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. Depuis quand travailles-tu ici ?

- Cela fait plusieurs moi maintenant. En fait j'ai trouvé ce job le jour où on s'est parlés au restaurant. Tu te rappelles ? Avec ce serveur ?

- Oui je m'en rappelle, j'ai une excellente mémoire.

Ils souriaient tous les deux, et cela leur faisait bizarre de réaliser qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée, et qu'il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans leur paroles, juste de la sincérité.

...

**Alors ? J'espère que je reste dans vos goûts. Je remercie encore mes deux reviewers.**

**Je suis très inspirée alors je me mets directement à écrire le chapitre suivant. J'ignore pourquoi je suis aussi inspirée, mais j'espère que cela va donner quelque chose de bien.**


End file.
